I'm not from 'round here
by Bfghunter2
Summary: Issei butterfly son of Marco and Star goes to Kouh, what could possibly go wrong? Everything. Pairing up for suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not from 'round here.

Okay...so I got MAJORLY bored so please don't judge too harshly. This is a Highschool DxD and Star vs the forces of Evil crossover. Vote on pairings and family groups. Also should Hekapoo have a kid? If so who?

It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna get a little wild.  
I ain't from 'round here,  
I'm from another dimension.

It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna have a good time!  
I ain't from 'round here,  
I'm from another woo-hoo!

Yea-ah!

I'm talking rainbows,  
I'm talking puppies.  
Puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puuuhh!

It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna get a little wild.  
I ain't from 'round here,  
I'm from another dimension!

Mewni was a magical place, like Literally. The place was Magic and even the peasents knew some magic, albeit mostly useless magic. The current state of the peasant class however had improved drastically since the coronation of the current king and Queen. Star Diaz-Butterfly and Marco Diaz-Butterfly had been king and queen of Mewni for the past 18 years since the death of Queen Moon at the hands of Toffee. King River, had avenged his late wife a few weeks later and stepped down as king shortly after to go off hunting monsters in the wildlands. Two months after her coronation Star married Marco and Hekapoo and found out she was pregnant a month later with a baby boy. They named him Isseimaka Diaz-Butterfly or Issei for short after one of Star's ancestors who was famous for slaying a dragon with only a wooden spoon and a bowl of cold stew.

Today was like almost ever other day for Issei. Wake up, scratch at his birthmarks on his cheeks, a pair of red inverted hearts, got dressed then slide down the stair railing down to the royal breakfast hall.

"ISSEI!" His father yelled in shock. "Don't slide down that!" Just as he finished, Star and Hekapoo slid down it the exact same way. "STAR! HPOO!

"What? Its fun." She justified with a shrug, Hekapoo just smirked before dissapearing through an orange vortex, off for her work at the forge. Marco sighed. Even after all this time, Star was still the same goofball he met over two decades ago and was probably the only thing keeping Ludo trying to storm the gates any more after he hurt Issei who at the time was only 5. Needless to say not even Hekapoo wanted to anger Star anymore which was saying something. After all while Nuclear Rainbow Butterfly blast was Star's signature finishing attack, it wasn't her strongest, Kitten extinction blast was and it took them six weeks to find Ludo after that.

"Hey mum...dad... Can I go to Earth this year?" Issei asked. He was meant to go last year but he might of accidentally sorta destroyed half the kingdom when using his wand when he tried to copy his second mum. Like his ancestors before him, when he turned 14, he received the royal wand. It's current form was red with a neon yellow star, two black angel wings attached to the main head of the wand and a small green spike at the top which ended in a small bulb. All in all, it was a blend of Star's and Marco's wand types in terms of design but had a unique coloration.

"Okay." Marco smiled, he honestly wanted Issei to go to earth more often but they didn't really have a reason to go too often. Marco's parents had passed away a few years ago, they died in a boating accident. Jackie was married happily to Tom of all beings and they had a daughter together called Asia Argento, apparently there was a reason Tom didn't use his last name, he felt embarrassed he had a human surname. They had moved from America to Japan a few weeks ago when Asia was bullied too much by the students in her school and sent exorcists after her. Needless to say swallow falls had been a lot less tolerant to the supernatural in recent years. Even Miss Skullsnick had moved away which was saying something. "But it can't be America, Italy, England, China or Ireland."

"How about Japan?" Issei asked excitedly.

"Star, what do you think?" Marco asked.

"Well...okay but no annoying the locals." Star stated rather seriously. "Unless-"

"It's an emergency or it's Ludo." Issei interrupted.

Star grinned happily, patting his head. "Yep, hey...what if you go to the same school Asia is going to?"

"Kouh Academy right?" Marco asked to which Star nodded. "Okay, but you'll probably have to find someone to stay with, we're not comfortable with you staying by yourself there and we have to stay here sadly."

"I'll go make a mirror-call see if ponyhead or Tom knows anyone." Star smiled gleefully as she rushed upstairs.

"Wait! Star!" Marco called, rushing after her. Asking ponyhead about places to stay wasn't the best idea out there.

About a week later saw the small family leaving for Kouh via interdimensional scissor portal using the royal battlecorn coach. They really didn't like using the thing, especially Star but it was their first trip to Japan so they wanted to have a good impression. Sadly they didn't have a normal car since Marco couldn't drive and nobody would even let star near one after she tried to learn when she was 17.

They had arrived just outside the school gates and Issei hopped out. He was in uniform much to his annoyance, he liked his colorful hoodie and shorts thanks, not long pants and tight blazer. Atleast they had managed to strike a deal with the principal a Devil by the name of Victor Gremory to allow Issei to have his wand on him. They had pulled up right next to Asia who arrived through a flame gate, a spell her father had taught her. The three eyed blonde may of been a demon but she honestly could pass as a church-girl if it wasn't for her third eye or budding horns.

"Hey issei!" Asia smiled brightly, her grin was too wide to be considered human, luckily she hadn't got her father's temper but her mother's.

"Hi Asia!" Issei grinned back, he was about as energetic as him mum at times but others as serious as his father." Man, this is gonna be AWESOME!"

"Yep. I just hope they like me." Asia blushed nervously. While she may be half demon in blood and body, she was human in everything else, asides temper, it took a lot to anger her but when you did, you're screwed.

"Of course they will Asia, you're the best ever!" Issei declaided gleefully. He and Asia had practically grown up together and known each other since they were little. Star and Hekapoo had jokingly referred to them as this generation's Star and Marco with opposite genders. Asia was cautious and while she didn't enjoy fighting she would kick Ludo's but whenever he decided to show up where as Issei was outgoing and slightly naive at some aspects of normal life.

"Come on, we don't want to be late!" Asia called, running off to class before tripping. "Oof!"

"You okay?" He asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yep...just some dust." Asia grinned as the bell went. "Oh no! Quick!" She cried, rushing off with issei dragged along. At the school gates Marco, Hekapoo and Star smiled happily, their son had grown up so quick and soon he'd be a man making his own way in the world. What they sadly hadn't accounted for was a certain raven winged woman hiding out in the church not too far from where the school was located.

sono mune no koe kikoetara

nando demo umareka waru "New → Born"

mou, kore ijou wa kakusenai yo sukui to uzuki kagami no paradox jibun to mukaiatte kizuitanda tamashii no arika wa, kitto negai no shitone

deatta shunkan ni fureta tenohira ni koboreteta namida no netsu, kokoro ni toketa kara kakeaeru no, tagai no omoi "Dear" by "Dear"... mattete!

konna zetsubou no naka erabitoru no wa shukufuku nanka janai tashika na FEELING! sono mune no oku, todoku made nandodemo yobikakeru yo "Your Name"

kioku ni kizami komareta kono kizuato wa itami no complex fukai yami ni tatte mitsuketa no wa zutto sagashi tsuzuketeita hontou no hikari

kanatta shunkan ni kieta yume wa mou iranai yo shinjireru kizuna dake ni inochi sae mo kakerareru riyuu nante tatta hitotsu de, eien ni tsuzuiteku tatoe, namida ga hitomi o nurashite mo kawashi atta tagai no omoi "Day" by "Day" tsunotte... ai ni naru

koukai mo mayoi mo sutesatta no wa kono te de taisetsu o tsukamitai kara sono mune no koe, kikoetanda itsudatte soba ni iru yo "Your Side"

toikake wa "BLESS YoUr NAME" kattou mo shunjun mo imi o nasanai ANSWER

mou, kore ijou wa zettai osoretari shinai kagami ni utsutta "Myself" koeteiku yo sono mune no oku, todoku made nandodemo umarekawaru "New → Born"

donna zetsubou ni datte kanau tsuyosa wa shukufuku nanka janai tashika na FEELING! kono mune no koe todokaseyou itsumademo yobi tsuzukeru "Your Name" 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not from 'round here

Okay...seriously not many read the first chapter and only three people commented. To them I say thanks! Okay to clarify some things I accidentally messed up with Chapter one. The town's name is Echo Creek not sparrow falls, wrong Disney show sorry. Yes Jackie the skater and Tom the demon are paired in this with them being Asia's parents so she wasn't abandoned and won't be preying much if at all but she'll still be 'innocent' as it were. She is a demon so fighting isnt something new for her but think of her as starting off similar to Koneko but more talkative. Next NO, sorry but I won't do Devil Issei for this one but both Issei and Asia will join the ORC. Other Star vs the forces of evil characters appearing will be Ludo, Skullnick as a mentioned character, Hekapoo, Star, Marco, Jackie, Tom, Ponyhead and possibly Toffee. On another note Issei will not have Boosted Gear due to his Mewmen DNA, Asia however will have twilight healing. So who do you want to see have Boosted Gear in this fic?

Pairings so far:

Star/Marco/Hekapoo

Tom/Jackie

Issei/Asia/Rias

OCs:

Alli:  
Age: 7 Gender: female Species: Half human, Half demon Hair color: red Eye color: Blue Eye number: 3

Character changes:  
Kalwarner: Half human half Mewman, Cheek marks are orange squares.

Family groups:

Issei (eldest son), Kalwarner(youngest, only daughter not fallen angel in this), Marco (father), Star (issei birth mother) Hekapoo (Kalwarner birth mother) Marco jr (Marco's little brother, uncle to Kalwarner and Issei)

Asia(oldest daughter), Alli (sister), Jackie(mum), Tom Argento( father, changed last name for fic)

Chapter 2: New friends!

It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna get a little wild.  
I ain't from 'round here,  
I'm from another dimension.

It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna have a good time!  
I ain't from 'round here,  
I'm from another woo-hoo!

Yea-ah!

I'm talking rainbows,  
I'm talking puppies.  
Puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puuuhh!

It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna get a little wild.  
I ain't from 'round here,  
I'm from another dimension!

Issei laughed joyously as Asia dragged him through the school by his arm. He never liked school but he never hated it. So long as there was a fighting class, the ORC club for magic and an art class he was happy. Asia was nervous, they were late and she didn't want to ever be late, her dad had taken years setting that into her mindset so she wouldn't repeat mistakes he had made in his youth. It took a few wrong turns before they found the classroom just as the teacher poked her head out to look for them. She quickly waved them over.

"Argento-san, Diaz-Butterfly-san please come in." The beanie wearing teacher smiled. "I'm Janna, an old friend of your parents." She then had them stand at the front of the room by the blackboard, writing their names on it. "Good Morning Class. Allow me to introduce two new students Argento Asia and Diaz-Butterfly Isseimaka. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourselves. You first Argento-san." She nodded at the three-eyed girl. Many were gawking in open shock, after all, Japan was until recently an Isolationist country and barely anyone had seen a non-human.

"Hai!" She smiled shyly. "I am Asia Argento, eldest Daughter of Jackie and Tom Argento and I have a younger seven year old sister called Alli. I am half human from mum and half demon from dad. I've been friends with Issei since before I can remember and well I live in hell obviously but it's nice, like living besides an active volcanoe. I like art, Music and plushies. I hate Ludo, perverts and pistachio icecream."

"Hi! I'm Isseimaka Diaz-Butterfly but you can just call me Issei or Ise!" The hyperactive prince grinned happily. "I'm half human from my dad and half mewman from mum. I have one little sister like Asia called Kalwarner who's six from my second mum Hekapoo who makes interdimensional scissors."

"What the heck is inter-thingy scissors?" A fat bald jock asked obnoxiously.

"Well, they're like earth scissors but forged in the heart of my mum's personal planet in her dimension and they can cut open the very fabric between this reality and the next." Issei smiled happily. He was always proud of his second mum, she made some of the most valuable items in any existence and he even made a few thanks to her giving him a sliver of her power, even though the first few only lead to Earth, Mewni or even one which lead to a world where everyone was always moving in reverse and water was orange. "Anyway, I like Lazer-puppies, uncle Buff-frog, fighting, chess and art. I hate Ludo who's always after my wand, nine times great grandma Eclipsa, bullies and" he shuddered fearfully. "Mewberty." At that Asia also shuddered fearfully.

"You went though that? Ouch." The teacher winced sympathetically. At this the entire class was confused. "A Mewmen who possesses magic goes through four lots of Mewberty which is best described as magic puberty on steroids." At that many winced, including Issei, it was a rather accurate depiction of what it was like. "These bouts usually last a day each and have various symptoms such a purple heart flakes on the skin, purple glowing eyes and turning into a bug thing."

"Actually that's just his family, it's where they get the name Butterfly from. I know that the Fergersons when they have a magical child go through Mewberty turn into wolf creatures." Asia explained with a shrug. "Also during that time when they transform they go a bit crazy. His mum cacooned every boy in school before trying to jump his dad. Issei however went a bit nuts and I ended up cacooned for a bit until King Marco cut me free."

"Asia!" Issei wined. He didn't want to be treated like royalty. Everyone would be no fun then.

"Wait, your dad's a king?" A pink haired girl asked aloud. Everyone else's eyes shot to Issei in shock and a few looks Janna recognized as the 'gold-digger' look.

"Well techniques yes." Issei muttered in embarrassment. "My mum is the Queen and Mewni is a Matriarchal ruling of mother to daughter so unless I get another sister if I have a daughter she'd inherit the throne."

"Huh. So what are lazer-puppies?" The pinkette asked again.

"Possibly the best pet ever!" Asia grinned happily, something that due to her sharp teeth made quite a few flinch, she however was oblivious to it in her joy. "They're cute little puppies who shoot fricken eye lasers!" She giggled and already a lot of the guys liked the idea and the girls too, those however with common sense grimmanced at the idea. Hyperactive puppies who shot lasers. Not a good combination.

Janna chuckled fondly. "Yeah, I remember I used to keep one in my hoodie back when I was in school. Got to love your mum's magic and imagination Diaz-Butterfly-chan."

This however was all interrupted by a small green big headed bird lizard thing. "HAND OVER THE WAND BUTTERFLY!"

End.  
sono mune no koe kikoetara

nando demo umareka waru "New → Born"

mou, kore ijou wa kakusenai yo sukui to uzuki kagami no paradox jibun to mukaiatte kizuitanda tamashii no arika wa, kitto negai no shitone

deatta shunkan ni fureta tenohira ni koboreteta namida no netsu, kokoro ni toketa kara kakeaeru no, tagai no omoi "Dear" by "Dear"... mattete!

konna zetsubou no naka erabitoru no wa shukufuku nanka janai tashika na FEELING! sono mune no oku, todoku made nandodemo yobikakeru yo "Your Name"

kioku ni kizami komareta kono kizuato wa itami no complex fukai yami ni tatte mitsuketa no wa zutto sagashi tsuzuketeita hontou no hikari

kanatta shunkan ni kieta yume wa mou iranai yo shinjireru kizuna dake ni inochi sae mo kakerareru riyuu nante tatta hitotsu de, eien ni tsuzuiteku tatoe, namida ga hitomi o nurashite mo kawashi atta tagai no omoi "Day" by "Day" tsunotte... ai ni naru

koukai mo mayoi mo sutesatta no wa kono te de taisetsu o tsukamitai kara sono mune no koe, kikoetanda itsudatte soba ni iru yo "Your Side"

toikake wa "BLESS YoUr NAME" kattou mo shunjun mo imi o nasanai ANSWER

mou, kore ijou wa zettai osoretari shinai kagami ni utsutta "Myself" koeteiku yo sono mune no oku, todoku made nandodemo umarekawaru "New → Born"

donna zetsubou ni datte kanau tsuyosa wa shukufuku nanka janai tashika na FEELING! kono mune no koe todokaseyou itsumademo yobi tsuzukeru "Your Name"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not from 'round here

Okay yay 6 reviews. Ok that's out of the way, I own neither Highschool DxD or Star vs. The forces of evil or any affiliated characters. I do however own the OC alli. Okay someone sent via PM that I should make Aika related to Eclipsa either as daughter or granddaughter, what do you guys think?  
Also sorry for those who HATE that loathed song but Ludo deserves it.

Also idea! Not sure about it but I DO need feedback in detail on the idea. Okay here it is:

Marco is Touka's son, she changed her name and moved to America and met and married a human who accepts ghouls. Marco also has Ukaku like his mum and a rinkaku like his birth father. He grows up a relatively normal childhood with the only other ghoul in town Janna who has got rinkaku from her deceased father who died hiding her when her mother was murdered by Doves. When a half monster Star arrives, her father King Toffee and mother, Queen Moon easily devise how to help the ghouls, after all they do have spells to grow back arms. It is this crazyness that Jackie is thrown into when in order to save her from death Star uses a healing spell, but one misspoken word gives her half of Marco's DNA turning the young skater half ghoul.

So what do you think?

Chapter 3: It's a small world after all!~

It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna get a little wild.  
I ain't from 'round here,  
I'm from another dimension.

It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna have a good time!  
I ain't from 'round here,  
I'm from another woo-hoo!

Yea-ah!

I'm talking rainbows,  
I'm talking puppies.  
Puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puuuhh!

It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna get a little wild.  
I ain't from 'round here,  
I'm from another dimension!

Many in the class looked confused at the tiny being, it's only support was a giant spider and a large eagle of some kind. Issei and Asia tensed ready for battle. Janna rolled her eyes and produced a small thorn covered wand from behind her back. The small being's eyes went wide in shock.

"WHAT THE?! HEY! HOW DID YOU JUST SWIPE MY STAFF?!" The small being raged.

"It's a gift." Janna smirked. " Besides Ludo, you aren't even big enough to call a wand a wand, you call it a staff."

"How did she even do that?" Issei asked. Asia shrugged, neither had seem her get anywhere near Ludo so that left well...magic or something. Issei remembered that his mum would tell stories of a thieving human witch his father was friends with so maybe this was her.

"Get them!" The tiny villain roared pointing in anger at Issei and Asia.

"GLUE PUDDING KAPOW!" Issei yelped, his wand pointed at the charging eagle. With a loud squelch the eagle hit the floor, unable to fly due to the thick layers of pudding.

"BURN!" Asia roared in utter anger, shooting fireballs at the now retreating spider.

"COWARD! YOU RETREAT LIKE A BABY! EVEN YOUR FLEEING IS DUMB!" Ludo shouted in anger.

"MEGA RAINBOW POPTART KITTEN BLAST!" Issei roared, shooting a small something from His wand. It was a gray cat with the body of a strayberry poptart that was farting rainbows as it rammed Ludo through a wall.

"NYAN-NYAN-NYAN!" The cat poptart sang repeatedly and quite rapidly as it rocketed around the school halls, Ludo barely hanging on but afraid to let go.

The students just gave blank looks while Asia raised an eyebrow and Issei rubbed the back of his head. "Eh, new species?" He chuckled awkwardly.

"C-can I get one?" The tall brunette girl asked nervously.

"Me too!" Her pinkette friend called.

"NO!" Asia and the teacher yelped as Issei was about to happily comply.

"Laser puppies are enough thanks." The teacher sagged. She couldn't bare that cat for any more than a few seconds, multiple ones that lived for years would drive anyone insane.

"CURSE YOU BUTTERFLY!" Ludo cried as he shot out the open window and vanished into the sky, only a trail of rainbow fart leaving an hint he was there, the eagle and spider having vanished.

"What to do with this?" The teacher pondered aloud as she examined the staff. She then shrugged. "Meh, I'm sure Gremory-san could find a use for it. Hey Diaz-Butterfly, could you hand this over to Gremory-san at recess? This is a double session of extra-demensional society after all meaning I have a LOT of marking afterwards."

Issei just nodded and took the seat between the tall brunette and short pinkette girls while Asia had already seated herself at the back of the class, out of the sun which while not harmful annoyed her sensitive eyes.

"Okay if Time has a rate of two days to three second in an alternate dimension and was founded two million years ago how old would that dimension be? I know it's math but this is important to the lesson." Janna explained noticing people slump in horror at the math.

Issei raised his hand. "As old as time and before meaning had a place." Many just looked confused as hell.

Asia chuckled. "You broke them."

"None the less correct. The dimension we'll be studying for the first few session will be the Forge a place where time travels much much quicker." Janna explained. "The reason we're starting here and not a well known dimension like Mewni Ooo or Hallowheen town is simple. Without the Forge most Dimensional travel would be impossible as this is the origin of Dimensional Scissors and home to the immortal Hekapoo." She recited reading from a text book. She then looked at Issei. "Diaz-Butterfly have you ever been to the forge?"

"Uh yeah." Issei replied. "I help mum Hekapoo out a bit there by treating the metal for the scissors and I've even helped craft a few myself, well Safety Dimension scissors."

"There's a difference?" Janna asked. The class looked rather interested at the concept. Most other nations had began trade with the other dimensions mainly Mewni, Quest-Buy and twilight town, Japan, Russia and Alaska were the only first world countries to not have inter dimensional trade yet but the government of Japan was negotiating a deal with Mewni, the only known dimension with enough vacant land available that was suitable for growing cotton plants.

"Scissors that can only travel between two places like home and work per say." A small blue man with a gem in his forehead spoke. It was sitting cross legged mid air and eating yogurt.

"Hi Glosyric." Janna sighed. Asia rolled her eyes and Issei shrunk beneath the desk. He was of the same opinion of his father in this matter, Glosyric is annoying as hell.

"Whatever banana" the being waved her off. "Any who you mum sent me Isseimaka congratulations." Issei simply slumped over in defeat. Why did his mum have to send him?

After a grueling two hours it was finally recess and Issei along with Asia headed for the ORC room in the old dorms. It wasn't that hard to find and once they got inside they met a short silver haired girl who was eating gummy-worms.

"Hi." She stated rather emotionlessly.

"Hi, I'm Diaz-Butterfly Isseimaka but you can just call me Issei or Ise." The bubly prince grinned.

"Tujou Koneko." The girl stated.

"Argento Asia. Nice to meet you." Asia smiled. The girl merely raised an eyebrow with a slight frown.

"Too many teeth." Koneko lamented softly making Asia pout.

"Anyway. Got this wand the teacher swiped from Ludo to give to Gremory-sempia." Issei stated holding up the thorny wand. "She figured you'd all know what to do with it."

"Follow." Koneko requested or rather ordered after a few moments.

End.

sono mune no koe kikoetara

nando demo umareka waru "New → Born"

mou, kore ijou wa kakusenai yo sukui to uzuki kagami no paradox jibun to mukaiatte kizuitanda tamashii no arika wa, kitto negai no shitone

deatta shunkan ni fureta tenohira ni koboreteta namida no netsu, kokoro ni toketa kara kakeaeru no, tagai no omoi "Dear" by "Dear"... mattete!

konna zetsubou no naka erabitoru no wa shukufuku nanka janai tashika na FEELING! sono mune no oku, todoku made nandodemo yobikakeru yo "Your Name"

kioku ni kizami komareta kono kizuato wa itami no complex fukai yami ni tatte mitsuketa no wa zutto sagashi tsuzuketeita hontou no hikari

kanatta shunkan ni kieta yume wa mou iranai yo shinjireru kizuna dake ni inochi sae mo kakerareru riyuu nante tatta hitotsu de, eien ni tsuzuiteku tatoe, namida ga hitomi o nurashite mo kawashi atta tagai no omoi "Day" by "Day" tsunotte... ai ni naru

koukai mo mayoi mo sutesatta no wa kono te de taisetsu o tsukamitai kara sono mune no koe, kikoetanda itsudatte soba ni iru yo "Your Side"

toikake wa "BLESS YoUr NAME" kattou mo shunjun mo imi o nasanai ANSWER

mou, kore ijou wa zettai osoretari shinai kagami ni utsutta "Myself" koeteiku yo sono mune no oku, todoku made nandodemo umarekawaru "New → Born"

donna zetsubou ni datte kanau tsuyosa wa shukufuku nanka janai tashika na FEELING! kono mune no koe todokaseyou itsumademo yobi tsuzukeru "Your Name" 


End file.
